


eyes on me

by noona96n



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Miss A
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Artist Mark Tuan, Choi Youngjae-centric, Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Jealous Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, Misunderstandings, Modeling, Photographer Im Jaebum | JB, Sex, Sexual Tension, Single POV, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., Unresolved Sexual Tension, asshole!jinyoung, model park jinyoung, university student choi youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: prompt: model!aujinyoung is a veteran model who's done the job since he was young and prides himself in being the top. youngjae is a new, but rising model who's inspiration is jinyoung. when they meet at a gala one night, youngjae finds out that jinyoung isn't as nice as he thought he would be. what happens when they end up having to work together?





	1. said the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjae/gifts).



> In response to babyjae's prompt in Youngjae Fic Fest.  
> Prompt: model!au. jinyoung is a veteran model who's done the job since he was young and prides himself in being the top. youngjae is a new, but rising model who's inspiration is jinyoung. when they meet at a gala one night, youngjae finds out that jinyoung isn't as nice as he thought he would be. what happens when they end up having to work together? (slow burn)  
> Rating: nc-17.  
> Ship (optional): choi youngjae/park jinyoung, side mark tuan/im jaebum as their respective best friends.  
> Extra points: sassy!youngjae. (jinyoung spanking youngjae later in the fic for his smart mouth).  
> DNW: love triangles, unhappy ending
> 
> (there will be some tweaking there and there)  
> (also, this is my first time writing from a single POV, please bare with me)

Your eyes on me

(Lay your eyes on me, only me)

(Until you get used to it, until you can only see me, don’t turn your eyes away, lock your eyes with mine)

 

 

Youngjae's rummaging around in the kitchen for some juice in his ratty oversize sweatshirt when his phone rings obnoxiously from the top of the creaky old table. Yugyeom, Yonsei Performing Arts' student and his new housemate, looks up from his laptop to squint at Youngjae. Youngjae can't tell what Yugyeom's trying to say with that look so he just smiles sheepishly and dives for his phone.

It's a call from ATK... Youngjae blinks and answers the call. However, before he could even get out a proper greeting, the shrilled voice of the lady who's managing him says loudly and urgently _"Youngjae-sshi, Nylon Korea wants you for an interview this Friday."_

He’s dazed for a moment too long because Chaeyoung is calling out his name. He hastily answers into the phone this time "Yes, of course. When is it?"

_"You're scheduled at nine thirty. I'll pick you up on the main street at six on the dot. Don't eat anything."_

"I-what?" Youngjae has Contemporary Korean Language that morning.

_"Is there something wrong?"_

Yes, Youngjae wants to say, he has a lecture, he can't go. But it's Nylon, another side of him reason. Nylon wants him for an interview. Nylon. Part-time and half-assed model or not, no one's stupid enough to say no to Nylon. His mind is already seemed to be made up.

Youngjae takes a deep breath to steady himself and says "No, nothing. I'll see you on Friday Chaeyoung-sshi."

There's a sharp pang of his guilt swelling in his stomach, but Youngjae squashes it down. It's just one lecture, Youngjae reasons to himself, he can borrow someone's note for a day. He'll live. Plus, this is Nylon. Even if nothing works out, he'd still get a pretty good pay. It's a win-win.

_"Good. I'll see you then."_

And the call ends with a repetitive 'toot toot toot'. Youngjae stares at it for a while before he squeals into his pillow. Yugyeom looks at him again, this time the judgement is apparent in his gaze but Youngjae is too happy to care.

-

-

Modeling is not the kind of job that Youngjae would choose for himself.

It just isn’t the kind of career he sees himself pursuing, whether it is as a part-time thing or a full-time thing. It's actually the furthest away from his mind. He majors in Korean study with minors in Performing Arts. He's the kind that enjoys a quiet life away from prying eyes. Youngjae spends his free time coped up in the library studying for goodness sake. Youngjae doesn't see himself being in the spotlight as a model, he sees himself as the geeky TA who wears tweed and occasionally run researches.

And honestly speaking, he really didn't choose modeling. Modeling chose him. As absurd as it may sound, it really did. He's scouted off the street. Like literally off the street because Mark comes out to the back of the BBQ restaurant, that Youngjae works in, for a smoke right at the time when Youngjae's getting beat to a pulp, for stopping douchebag customers from harassing his coworker. And those douchebag customers run off as soon as Mark shout "I'm calling the police!"

Youngjae smiles at him appreciatively when he crouched down to check up on Youngjae with actual concern in his face. He feels a wetness over his lips, it's probably blood. Or snot, a treacherous part of his brain supplies uncoolly. God, Youngjae hope it's actually blood. He'd hate to be crying tears and snot in front of such a hot stranger.

"Dude, your nose is bleeding'" The hot stranger exclaims and Youngjae exclaims right back "Oh thank god it's blood!"

The stranger looks at his skeptically and ask "What? Are you alright?"

Youngjae nod his head lightly and replies "Oh it's alright, I'm alright. Thank you" and wipes his face with his forearm. He smears blood all over his face and pouts.

The stranger burst out laughing and says "This is gonna be weird but would you like to star in my upcoming music video? You totally fit the album's aesthetic."

"What?" Youngjae asks, stunned, the blood is still gushing out of his nose in a slow trek and the nose is starting to hurt now.

"I don't even know your name..."

"Oh, I'm Mark Tuan, co-founder of ATK." The stranger, Mark, says with a shrilled laughter and Youngjae introduces himself in return "Choi Youngjae, broke college student."

Mark barks out a laugh "Maybe I can help you with the broke part. The pay is gonna be pretty good, and all you have to do is pose and act a bit."

"Okay how much?" Youngjae immediately asks, being too eager. Mark's smile is fond as he tells him patiently "Maybe we should get your nose fixed first before we talk about the details."

Youngjae blinks and stares down at his nose in despair. He sees Mark shaking his head fondly in the corner of his eyes before the older helps him up to his feet.

Turns out, by 'my music video' Mark meant 'his and Jackson music video'. And by 'pose and act a bit' Mark meant standing still in certain scenes, acting like an angsty teenager, and crying/screaming/ looking hurt in others. It's one of the most intensely interesting thing that ever happens to his bland life, and the pay was really good too so he's not complaining. And Youngjae honestly thought that would be the end of it but then he gets called back in for a photobook, and for a repackaging. And before he knows it, he strikes up an unlikely friendship with Mark.

But the thing that really kicks off his career is his meeting with Bambam, the filmmaker/photographer of the self-made label. Bambam takes one look at him, says hi and decides that Youngjae's gonna star as the leading role in his short film for a school project. It goes on to top the score board and gets featured in the school's website and a few local theaters. And then Bambam's telling him that this fashion house and that wants him to do a photoshoot for their new clothing lines, and Youngjae thinks why not, if it pays good money.

So, at this point, he's an honorary talent of the ATK Label who do some modeling gigs for cash. It's a half serious arrangement and he makes good money. The schedule is wonky at best but it hasn’t interfered with his new job as the librarian or his lectures, plus, there's spare times for him on the side to study diligently and get some sleep in. It's mostly an interesting job, and definitely better than his previous job as the BBQ restaurant's waiter, even if Youngjae still gets camera-shy most of the time. But it's worth it. The money he gets after every shoot is more than worth it, so he keeps doing it.

Lately though, Youngjae feels like it's less of a paycheck thing and more of a self-satisfaction thing that makes being a part time model worth it. Youngjae feels like modeling is a good thing because it isn't just a job that pays well anymore. A part of him actually loves and genuinely enjoys being a model and he's happy with it. Modeling makes Youngjae feels like he could make a living out of it and he'll be happy and proud with that life.

It feels like a betrayal to his study in Liberal Arts. He tries not to think about it.

-

-

Going for an interview with Nylon is like nothing he's ever done before. The studio is big but it’s always crowded because of the seemingly endless stream of staffs darting in and out of the prep room. The makeup and wardrobe staffs milling around the room, preparing the models for the shoots doesn't help either. And on top of that, there's always hushed whispering from every corner of the room between models-models, or between models-manager, or between the makeup artists. It's endless and Youngjae gets dizzy whenever he finds himself looking at the room through the vanity.

Youngjae's actually looking forward to getting called in for the interview, a contrast to his usual demeanor when it comes to going into photoshoots. And he's absolutely ecstatic when his manager comes to get him. He practically jumps out of his chair to follow the lady to the interview studio.

The set is astonishingly simple and modern with the high chair positioned under the shadowy pattern of the morning sun filtering through the window. It casts an interesting pattern of wavy grey against the creamy white backdrop. An acoustic music is put on as the background music and the only other sound that resonates through the studio is the rustling of equipment and papers.

What a tense set, Youngjae thinks as he steps in. He puts on a bright smile and bow as he bellows "Good morning!"

Every heads turn toward him and Youngjae tries his best to maintain his trademark cheery smile in front of the withering gaze. Luckily, someone replies, although a bit plastic in nature, "Good morning."

Youngjae turns to see a guy around his age approaching with a placid smile. The guy leads him toward the chair as he continues "I'm Jaehyun, your interviewer of the day. Nice to meet you."

"Oh yes, nice to meet you."

"Take a seat Youngjae-sshi, I'll be interviewing you off-camera as the head photographer, Im Jaebum-sshi, takes your pictures." Jaehyun gestures toward the man in question. The photographer is an intimidating man with sharp feline eyes, cutting jawline and swept back hair. Youngjae swallows hotly when those intense eyes land on him. When the photographer nods at him, Youngjae manages a shy smile and a small nod.

"Take a seat, act natural." Jaebum says, his voice is languid and sultry, and Youngjae nods demurely as he trots off toward the chair to pose. He sits awkwardly, awaiting instruction but none was given so he just stares at the camera for a while. The music and the questioning make him self-conscious and stiff and Youngjae finds himself struggling.

"Youngjae-sshi. Act natural." The photographer bits out harshly. Youngjae actually squeaks out in fear in respond. Jaebum looks at him unamused and Youngjae squeaks out a request "Uhm can the music be changed?"

Jaebum’s chin looks like it’s gonna fall off his face and Youngjae gulps. Luckily, Jaehyun steps in and asks “Of course. What would you prefer?”

Youngjae turns to look at Jaehyun off-camera to see the other man looking at him with amusement, the corner of his lips lifting up into a small smile. Youngjae can’t help but smiles shyly in return as he replies “Something by the Ameri-K?”

Jaehyun lets out a surprised laughs and comments playfully “An unusual choice.”

Youngjae shrugs, feeling himself relax at the playfulness of the interviewer and the familiar R&B music washes over him in wave. He settles into the chair comfortably. Jaehyun continues “You don’t look like you’re someone who’d enjoy R&B.”

Youngjae lifts an eyebrow and asks “Really? What do you think I like then?”

“Something soft like a ballad?” Jaehyun guesses, his pen tapping anxiously against his papers. Youngjae makes a soft confirming sound at the back of his throat and says “I do. But Ameri-K is an exception. I work with them and their works stick with me I guess.”

“Oh yes, of course, you’ve worked with them before. This is like you making money for them on the side.” Jaehyun teases, the interview papers on his laps forgotten, and Youngjae laughs, loud and clear. He teases right back with a lilt of flirtation “I’ll be sure to demand some sort of promotional fund from them after this.”

Everything is smooth after that. He’s comfortable in his own skin again and Jaebum the scary photographer says nothing even when he slaps his thighs and throw his head back when he laughs. Youngjae isn’t sure if he’s even taking pictures though, because he hasn’t look directly into the camera for a while now.

When the interview ends, Youngjae feels like he’s been talking for hours. His eyes flicker around the studio restlessly as the makeup artist comes around to touch up on his face and leaves him to change shirts. He’s walking back into set when Jaebum looks up from the monitor and says “Stand for now, we have more than enough pictures of you sitting down.”

Youngjae blinks. So Jaebum has been taking pictures of him. Shyly, Youngjae asks “Is there a specific way I should pose?”

Jaebum looks at him for a moment, eyes roving, before he finally settles on the hand Youngjae has on the back of the chair “No, just go with it and be as natural as possible.”

Youngjae nods and channels his inner model. Jaebum sighs and shake his head. He says “No. That’s rubbish.”

Youngjae looks up in alarm, his feeling hurt. Jaebum gestures to the monitor with his camera and tells him “Your interview shots just now were amazing. Get back to that and be as natural as possible, you don't have to look at the camera.”

“Oh.” Youngjae exclaims and blinks twice and turns to seek out Jaehyun in the crowd. He’s still there, watching from the sideline.

“Well?” Jaebum asks hotly and Youngjae turns to look at him. There must’ve been something on his face that Jaebum likes because he inhales sharply before raising his camera up to his eyeline.

“Perfect.” Jaebum breathes out behind in between the shutter sound and Youngjae preens with glee.

-

The photoshoot is done quickly and efficiently. Jaebum doesn’t instruct him much on how to pose, he only tells him to turn to the camera or look away. And he’s very efficient too. Camera changing hands and flashing whenever he likes a pose Youngjae settles in and praises him occasionally.

Before he knows it, Jaebum’s done and passing his camera to his assistant so they can start editing. Youngjae lets out a shaky exhale as Jaebum sidesteps the untapped wires to approach him. Youngjae wonders if he’s gonna get scolded or told off. Instead, Jaebum holds out his hand and Youngjae takes the offered limb cautiously. Jaebum’s handshake is firm and solid and unexpectedly warm.

Jaebum leads him off set, a tentative hand at the small of his back, and apologizes “I apologize if I was being too harsh in the beginning. I didn’t mean to come off rude or mean.”

“Oh, no it’s okay. I was really stiff at the beginning. It was entirely my fault.”

Jaebum nods and simply stares at him for a while. He says “Well, you were really good after that though.”

Youngjae laughs shyly and Jaebum takes his silence as a cue to continue “Absolutely perfect. It’s like you’ve been modeling for ages when you were in your element.”

“Oh, thank you.” Youngjae mumbles a shy reply. It’s exactly what Bambam always tell him when they have a shoot together, his mind supply. “But I’ve only started about two year ago. I still have a long way to go.”

Jaebum hums thoughtfully and says teasingly “You’ll be a top model in no time. Jinyoung’s quavering in his seat.”

Youngjae laughs, finding the idea of him, him, otter-boy, ratty sweatshirt wearing neighborhood boy, knocking Park Jinyoung off of his throne as Korea’s most handsome male celebrity. He replies “Oh that’s too unreal.”

He laughs briefly “Besides, this is a part-time thing. I’m actually a struggling university student. I don’t think I’ll be doing this in the long run.”

“Really?” Jaebum asks, genuinely surprised. “Shame. You’re a natural at modeling. You’ll make it big in no time. Plus, the industry would be lucky to have you in the long run.”

Youngjae is momentarily stunned and he struggles to find anything to say. Jaebum must’ve sense the discomfort because he clasps Youngjae’s shoulder and says understandingly “Well, I guess we all have our own lives to live.”

“I- Yes. And mine is actually being a boring Liberal Arts student.” Youngjae replies, making Jaebum bursts out laughing. It sounds genuine and Youngjae finds himself laughing along.

Then Jaebum’s silent, his gaze fixed on a point beyond Youngjae’s shoulder. The younger turns around to see Park Jinyoung entering the set and walking toward them.

Oh god.

It’s Park Jinyoung. The darling of the red carpets and fashion designers. The male supermodel of the new age.

Park Jinyoung.

He’s as dazzling and dreamy as Youngjae imagines him to be. Hell, he’s even dreamier in person. His face is practically glowing and he looks like he’s shining and walking on a completely different plane. Youngjae wouldn’t be surprised if there’re actual angels singing choirs and holding onto a halo behind his back. Park Jinyoung is that handsome and ethereal.

Youngjae, being the complete admirer that he is, hastily bows and greet enthusiastically “Good morning!”

“Good morning.” Park Jinyoung replies, his smile is just as dazzling as his face and Youngjae can feels his inside turning into a disgusting goo of mush. “Or maybe it’s good afternoon now. I can’t tell the time after how long I waited.”

He’s staring straight at Youngjae. All Youngjae can do is keep smiling and control his face and not make a complete fool of himself in front of Korea’s hottest male celebrity for four consecutive years. From his side, Jaebum is sighing and mumbling tiredly “Jinyoung.”

Park Jinyoung turns his gaze to the photographer and the two stares at each other for a while until Jaebum finally says “Well, it’s time for me to go back to work. It’s a pleasure working with you Youngjae-sshi.”

Youngjae nods “Of course. The pleasure is all mine.”

He bows respectfully to the both of them and they smile at him with a curt nod. He leaves with Chaeyoung with lightness in his steps, sparing no thoughts to the hissed “Who was that?” that leaves Park Jinyoung’s mouth

-

-

It’s been about three weeks since his gig with Nylon and the last week of June is coming to an end fast. Youngjae still hasn’t receive anything in the mail. He tries not to be disappointed. After all, it’s not like modeling is a profession for him. It’s a part-time thing. He’s a Liberal Arts student. He’s gonna finish his degree and do some research then he’s doing his masters and become a lecturer. It’s his lifelong goal. He wants to be an educator. He wants to give back what he has learn. It is his life. Modeling is not his life. Korean study is his life. So Youngjae takes a deep breath and stops checking the mail everyday with wistfulness. He goes to class and doesn’t miss a lecture. He goes to work at the library and tries to get to know his new housemate better. Turns out, Yugyeom is just a shy kid that has a resting bitch face when he’s tired. They finally finish setting up the basic ground rules of keeping clean a few days ago and they even go grocery shopping together now. It’s actually great because they’re becoming good friends.

Mark still calls him up on the weekends like usual and he visits the studio, lurking around the edge with his notes as Mark and Jackson work on their music. Occasionally, they’ll ask him for his input and ask for his help with the lyrics because Youngjae did not take Korean Poetry classes and wrote a whole research on Poetry in the Context of Modern Korean Music for nothing.

“Oh my god hyung, how the hell did you guys manage to write any song without me here to help with your Korean!” Youngjae exclaims with a snorty laughter. Jackson throws himself dramatically onto Youngjae on the couch and groans out “Did you not realize how most of our old songs were very English?”

Youngjae hums and makes some adjustment to some of the wordings. “Oh yeah, I remember I had to get into character to a bunch of English words I didn’t understand. It was so much work, I would’ve run off if I didn’t already sign that contract.”

“Yah, Choi Youngjae, stop complaining. We paid you a bunch of cash you greedy otter.” Jackson pinches his cheeks and Youngjae squeals.

“Mark-hyung! Jackson-hyung is bullying me again!” Youngjae complain and Mark laughs, reaching out a hand to ruffle his hair fondly. Jackson groans and says dramatically “God, I miss Bambam. At least he treats me right in this house!”

Right on cue, the studio’s door slam open and Bambam trudges in. Jackson climbs off of Youngjae to throw himself at Bambam. The younger sidesteps with a judgmental look and Jackson looks like he just experiences Anime’s Top Ten Betrayal. Youngjae laughs himself into a frenzy even when Bambam lands on his butts.

“Stop your drama hyung, and come take a look at our rising star in Nylon Korean.” Bambam says and Youngjae sits up, dislodging Bambam from his seat perched on Youngjae’s bums. The younger yelps as he scrambles to steady himself. He clicks his tongues and sits on the arm rest of Mark’s one piece. Jackson hurries over to the back of Mark’s chair to look. He whistles slyly and Youngjae scrambles off the couch to take a look.

“This photographer gets your style hyung! You look amazing when your pictures have a candid feel to them.” Bambam exclaims and shoves the magazine into his face. Youngjae moves backward a bit so he can take a look at the pages. And the pictures do have a candid feel, Youngjae realizes. Well they’re mostly candid anyways. There’re a few pictures of him sitting and standing. But the biggest and most prominent one is of him standing behind the chair, a hand tentatively on the back of it and he’s looking up from under his lashes into the camera. He remembers this shot. He was looking down and running his fingers across the backrest aimlessly when Jaebum called out his name and snapped a picture as Youngjae looked up. He bursted out laughing then, startled by the suddenness of it, but the clicking sound of the camera didn’t stop.

“You look gorgeous Jae-ah.” Jackson swoon and dives into for a kiss. Youngjae backs away and sticks out his tongue when Jackson pouts. Jackson is right though, he does look absolutely stunning in that shot, Youngjae thinks. He looks flirty but there’s an undertone of innocence and shyness, like he’s about to reach out and be bold for the first time in his life to flirt with his crush.

Jaebum is a literal godsent photographer who can turn nerdy otter-boy from the back alley into a flirty boyfriend material neighborhood darling.

“Don’t forget about us when you make it big Youngjae-ah.” Mark teases goodnaturedly and Youngjae rolls his eyes. He huffs “What do you mean make it big? This is as big as I’ll ever make it.”

“Oh my god hyung stop. I already told you you’re a natural at this. You’ll make it big.” Bambam says with an eyeroll and Youngjae bursts out laughing. He says with a wistful smile “You know, Jaebum-sshi told me the same thing.”

The three of them are staring at him now and he asks “What?”

“Who’s Jaebum?” Mark asks, bewildered; while Bambam is frowning at him. Finally, the youngest asks “The Jaebum you’re referring to a photographer isnt he?”

Youngjae is hesitant when he answers “Yes…”

Bambam scrambles to his feet and shouts “What?”

Mark shakes his head fondly. Bambam grabs his wrist and shakes “You had a photoshoot with the Im Jaebum?”

“Uhm I don’t know what Jaebum he is, but he’s a Jaebum.”

“Does he or does he not have two moles under his left eyebrow?”

Youngjae squint, slightly miffed that Bambam knows that kind of detail about someone. He’s scrolling through his brief introduction to see if the photographer has moles. He settles with “Maybe?”

And Bambam’s reaction is wild “Oh my god! You had a photoshoot with the Im Jaebum! Hyung he’s like the best photographer in all of East Asia right now!”

Youngjae blinks “Oh.”

“Oh my god, look at him goes ‘Oh.’ You meet a huge ass famous person and you didn’t tell us!”

“In my defense, I didn’t know he’s famous!”

“What?” Bambam screeches and jumps on him to tickle. “Tell us who else you met there at the photoshoot or I will tickle you to death!”

Amidst his laughing, Youngjae gasps out “Park Jinyoung! I also met Park Jinyoung.”

There’s silence for a moment before all three of them scream into his face “What?”

“What’s he like in person hyung? Is he as handsome as they make him out to be?” Bambam demands.

“What does he smell like?” Jackson asks conspiratorially.

Youngjae turns to Mark for help, while the older just shrugs at him good-naturedly as if to say there’s nothing he can do to help. There’s nothing he can do to help, but Youngjae glares at him anyways and looks up to the two straddling children on his laps. The two of them is a picture of eagerness. Bambam tickles him again and he laughs.

He demands “Well?”

Youngjae’s smile is bright and wide as he replies dreamily “He’s perfect.”

-


	2. chasing jupiter

You give me feelings that I can't explain to you.

I was cold for a while, now I'm something new. Tell me what you want, anything at all, I got it though.

 

 

When Youngjae gets to his apartment building that night, he dashes toward the postboxes at the back of the clerk office, eagerness licking at his heels. And lo’ and behold, a shiny new copy of the July release of Nylon sits innocently in the box. Youngjae huffs out a laugh. He’s been checking the mail box religiously for three weeks straight, but it comes in on the week that he doesn’t even bother thinking about it. Of course, things will go his way once he gave up. The irony of his life.

Youngjae just sighs in defeat and trudges up to his apartment, his giddiness making the five flights of stairs seems a walk in the park. He doesn’t even think about or get pissed off at the elevator that never seems to work. When he gets inside, he settles on the loveseat in front of the old T.V that he salvaged from the thrift shop with Yugyeom about ten days ago. He doesn’t use it much aside from catching up on the dramas, but Yugyeom is happier with it around and always connect it with his laptop so he can analyze his choreo on a screen bigger than his Asus notebook from three years ago. Also, he's not gonna complain when he can watch Jinyoung's newest drama on a screen that’s bigger than his phone. Plus, watching dramas and poking holes at the plot is a good housemate-bonding method, so It's a plus, he gets to look at Jinyoung and gets closer to Yugyeom.

Youngjae tears the magazine out of its packet and a majestic close up of Jinyoung in a crisp white shirt with the first button undone stares back at him. He takes a few moments to just look, admire, Park Jinyoung’s effortlessness, his talent, to look so natural, so laid back, so beautiful. Thirteen years of modeling really does make a difference.

Youngjae looks through the first few pages to see high fashion shots of Jinyoung in different outfits and sometimes even with different males and females. But even with all the other famous singers and/or actors, Jinyoung always seem to shine brightest and attracts the most attention with his piercing gaze and pouty lips. God even the misplaced strand of hair looks artistic on his face. Youngjae sighs dreamily, Jinyoung really is the hottest guy ever; and he has multiple celebrity lists to back him up.

Youngjae throws his legs onto the coffee table, the scattered cups on the surface clattered a bit but he pays it no mind, instead flipping to his own spread and takes a quick look. He ends up reading everything in the end mostly because he doesn’t really remember the questions or his own answer to them. And it feels like he’s reading the answer of someone else entirely. Of course, he’s aware that it’s his answers because he sees hints of himself but the answers all seem really confident and flirtatious most of the time. Then he reaches the part about his inspiration in modeling and there’s a long answer revolving around one Park Jinyoung and Youngjae thinks: ah yes, he's definitely the one who answered these questions.

He chuckles at his own silliness just in time for the door to swing open. Youngjae’s eyes flick to the clock they hang in the kitchen and sees that it’s already past midnight. He sits up straight, feet planting against the floorboard as he greets “Hey Yugyeomie, you’re quite late today.”

Yugyeom sighs and drags his feet over to throw himself over Youngjae dramatically. He sighs tiredly and lifts his head to turn around and looks at Youngjae “I had a long ass day at the studio hyung.”

Youngjae sets the magazine down on Yugyeom’s shoulder, his spreads face down against the fabric of Yugyeom’s sweaty tee. Just then, Yugyeom’s stomach growls and Youngjae lets out a loud open mouth laughter. He pushes the younger off of him and says “Go shower, hyung’ll make you something hot to eat. You’ll feel better after you shower and eat.”

Yugyeom hums happily at the thought of food and grabs at the magazine before he rolls onto his belly, finger tucks in between Youngjae’s spread. Youngjae rolls his eyes fondly at the baby-like behavior and opens the fridge. He groans, irritated, and tells Yugyeom “We’re out of eggs and milk Gyeom-ah.” Silence, as he leans down to rummage through the cupboard under the sink.

“And we’re running low on ramen.” He says with a sad sigh.

A loud shriek is his answer and Youngjae doesn’t expect that as an answer. He didn’t know ramen is that important to Yugyeom to the point that the lack of it make him shriek like that. Youngjae peaks out to see Yugyeom standing by the breakfast counter with the magazine spreads out at his page. He shakes the book and demands “You’re a model?”

Youngjae thinks about lying, but then again, how does one lie when the truth is spread out on a high fashion magazine like that? He sighs and says unsurely “Yes?”

“Also! You’re friends with Ameri-K!” a pause “You’re secretly famous and your life is super exciting! You have photoshoots with Nylon and stuff and you hang out with celebrities! I though you’re a boring Liberal Arts major!”

“Hey!” Youngjae protests, setting down ramen on the counter “I’m not boring!”

Yugyeom looks unamused and replies “You take morning classes and work Monday through Thursday at the library and your definition of an exciting weekend is binge gaming!”

Yougnjae concedes with a huff “Okay, I am kinda boring.”

“Yeah, except you’re also a model and you have celebrity friends! Like Ameri-K is my fav right now and oh my god that angsty lovesick looking teenage in their vids, was you??”

Yugyeom looks like he’s having a crisis in the middle of their apartment and Youngjae feels really bad about it. He holds up the magazine, eyes flicking between Youngjae’s face and the pictures on the pages. He sighs “I give up.”

“I’m gonna go take a shower and then I’m gonna come back to eat whatever you cook for me. I need food before I can wrap my head around the fact that my housemate is a model!”

“Part-time model…” Youngjae interjects meekly and tears open the packet.

“Still a model!” Yugyeom shrieks back.

“You know I can just not make you food, right?”

“Well, you owe me food for giving a shock like that!” Yugyeom shouts from his room and Youngjae gets to making Yugyeom some ramen with leftover chicken from yesterday. Youngjae’s palms are clammy as his fingers grip at the pot tightly. God, he hopes Yugyeom wouldn’t be weirded out by it and leave. They’re beginning to become really close friends too.

-

Youngjae watches Yugyeom inhales the spicy fried noodle with sweaty palms and his legs are bouncing nervously under the table.

How is Yugyeom so calm about this?

Youngjae’s fingers tap random pattern on the table top. Yugyeom noisily slurps up the fried noodle and says around a mouthful “Hyung stop fidgeting.”

Youngjae drags himself out of bitterness to see Yugyeom looking at him with googly eyes. He sighs, mumbling “Sorry.”

Yugyeom pauses his eating to look at Youngjae and asks seriously “Hyung, are you okay?”

Youngjae blinks “Yeah.”

A long pause of silence in which they just stare at each other awkwardly until Youngjae croaks out a question “Are you okay with this?” He gestures vaguely at the magazine haphazardly tossed on the table.

Yugyeom looks at him funnily as he twirls his noodle with his chopsticks. He asks back “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Youngjae blinks again, struggling to find a reply.

Yugyeom is so goddamn nonchalant about this Youngjae doesn’t know how to react. This is completely different from the last time someone close to him finds out he works part-time as a model. The last time it happened, they flipped the fuck out and asked why Youngjae’s putting unnecessary strained on their ‘relationship’. Or building relationship. Or whatever the fuck it was he had going on with Suzy. It wasn’t even something he had with Suzy, it was just a thing he had for Suzy, it was purely a one side thing, Suzy was just stringing him along; a voice that sounds suspiciously like Mark shouts into the abyss of his mind. Youngjae frowns, bitter.

“It could cause strains on our friendship?” Youngjae asks back, remembering how Suzy took his hands and said: Sorry Youngjae-ah, but there’s an obvious strain in our relationship right now because of your modeling gig and noona can’t go into a relationship with this kind of tension. At that point in time, Youngjae had been modeling for about eight months already and there wasn’t any tension until Suzy found pictures of him in Lookitique. Youngjae finds himself questioning again: why him being a part-time model would create tension for whatever the fuck it was he had with, for, Suzy. Youngjae wants answers, but a part of him already knows what the answer is.

Yugyeom looks at him, perplexed, and asks “Hyung what are you talking about?”

“I don’t know?” Youngjae replies and Yugyeom looks at him funnily. The younger replies “Look, hyung, I’m sorry if my reaction was too much but I was genuinely shocked because I’ve been housemates with you for like four months and I only just knew you’re a model like an hour ago. I was genuinely shock, that’s all. I’m totally okay with you being a model or whatever, I’m cool with it.”

Youngjae looks skeptical and Yugyeom continues “Also, I’m not a homophobic asshole, I’m not gonna insult you and call you gay or a sissy just because you do modeling. So you don’t have to worry about that.”

“I’m not worried about that.” Youngjae protest weakly, so Yugyeom asks “Then what are you worried about? What’s this strain you’re mentioning? There won’t be any ‘strain’” he makes a quoting gesture with his chopsticks “on our friendship unless you have saesaeng fans who install cameras inside our flat.”

Yugyeom’s face is terrified at this point and he asks “You don’t have saesang fans do you?”

Youngjae rolls his eyes and lets out a huff of laughter “I’m not famous enough to have saesaeng fans Yugyeomie.”

“Okay good, then I’m cool. More than cool with this because I’m housemate with a model.” Yugyeom says, downing his drink. He leans back into his chair and continues “Also, when you make it big, I reserve the right to never shut up about it.”

Youngjae laughs again and nudges Yugyeom out of his chair to make him clean the dirty dishes.

-

The next time Yugyeom gets this excited about Youngjae and his side career as a model is literally the next day.

They decide to haul ass and go grocery shopping because like Youngjae said yesterday, they’re running out of food, and they can’t stay out of food for long when finals are literally next week. So here they are, in the middle of emptying the ramen section, like the broke college students they are, when Youngjae’s phone rings from his jeans pockets. Yugyeom gestures wildly and Youngjae passes the shopping list to the younger as he struggles to unearth the device.

It’s ATK Label. Younjae really should change it to ‘Chaeyoung-sshi’. What does she want now, he wonders and answers enthusiastically “Good evening!”

_“Youngjae-sshi, I know it’s your finals this week but I just got an irresistible offer for you.”_

Youngjae hums thoughtfully and lets the other continues _“Okay, remember Im Jaebum?”_

“Yes… the scary photographer. What about him?”

Chaeyoung laughs fondly _“Well, his team contacted me and requested you for an overnight photoshoot this week. It’s for his own personal exposition in August.”_

Youngjae blinks, completely stunned. A photographer requested him. Wow. He didn’t think he did that great and left a good enough impression on Jaebum. Jaebum is super famous and his works are usually artsy and edgy, Youngjae has google and google image to thank for that info. What does Jaebum sees in him, he wonders. Is it art? Is it edginess?

“Well, if he’s okay with the weekends then I’m good.”

The lady hums thoughtfully in return this time and she replies _“I thought so.”_

Youngjae scruffs his shoes and just follows Yugyeom around for a bit.

_“I’ll get back to his team and tell you about it later.”_

“Okay, thank you!” Youngjae replies and hangs up. Yugyeom looks up from examining the yoghurt and asks “What’s up?”

Youngjae shrugs and replies as casually as he could “Oh, just some modeling gig…”

“With who?”

“A photographer name Im Jaebum.” Youngjae replies nonchalantly and Yugyeom gasps, shaking Youngjae’s forearm violently “Oh my god! Hyung! A photoshoot with _the_ Im Jaebum?? My hyung is getting famous!”

Youngjae smacks his hand and whines shyly “Stop, it’s not even an okay yet geez.”

Yugyeom laughs and reminds him “Whatever hyung~ just remember,that I have bragging rights~”

Youngjae just laughs and rolls his eyes.

-

-

Finals are hounding his ass like no tomorrow and due dates are haunting his every step. Youngjae seriously has no vacant space inside his brain to even think about modeling. Every waking moment is dedicated to finals and deadlines and it comes as a surprise to him when Chaeyoung calls him and says “Youngjae-sshi, I’m at the main road, where are you?”

“Oh shit!” Youngjae replies, his highlighter digs into the paper of his book harshly. He withdraws it just in time to stop it from burning a hole into the paper. Yugyeom, who’s been reviewing his own notes, look up with concern when Youngjae curses again.

“Fuck, sorry Chaeyong-sshi! I completely forgot about the photoshoot! I was so preoccupied with the papers. I’ll get ready and be there in a sec!”

“It’s alright but do hurry… traffic is quite heavy. It’s a Saturday night after all.”

Youngjae curses again and hangs up before he dashes to shower and put on some decent clothes. His first proper job with a famous photographer and he’s already gonna be late. Youngjae is screwed.

-

Youngjae ends up in a studio on the 11th floor with a bag filled with an uncapped highlighter, his messy notebooks and a laptop. He seriously doesn't understand why he packed them, it's not like he's gonna get a chance to do any work. But he guesses carrying them around with him lessens the guilt somehow.

Also, his shoes are mismatched. He only realized that when Chaeyoung ushered him into the elevator and told him to go to the 11th floor.

Oh, and he’s nearly an hour late.

He’s fucked.

Youngjae is fiddling with the strap of his backpack nervously when the elevator doors open. He has an apology ready but everyone simply greets him warmly and he sidesteps the untapped wire to see Jaebum taking pictures.

Of Park Jinyoung. Playing with a cute little puppy.

Youngjae feels himself swoon a bit to be able to see Jinyoung again in real life.

Also, did Youngjae mention how Jinyoung is in his all-black under armor? He’s famous for it. He guards his body so selfishly and rarely shows his skin. The most revealing the public has ever seen of him are his ankles, his hands and arms, his neck and, on extremly rare occasions, that glorious body wrapped in tight black fabric. Youngjae feels like he’s been blessed by the god just to get a glimpse of it from VLive broadcasts and fancams, but to actually witness the glory of Jinyoung’s body in a tightly wrapped and well-fitted black outfit? Youngjae has actually transcended into heaven. God is real, and his name is Park Jinyoung.

Youngjae swallows thickly and shifts on his feet to try and chase away the stifling heat in his belly.

There’s a series of click, click, click, before Jinyoung’s eyes flicker up from playing with the puppy to meet Youngjae. The sharpness of his stare maks Youngjae feels static in the cool stale air. His breathe is stuck in his throat as he stares back into the pools of beautiful molten honey brown eyes, unable to look away even if he wants to.

“Hold that look Jinyoungie!” Jaebum calls out and Jinyoung blinks, the spell is broken and Youngjae can feel air seeping back into his lungs.

“Now look here, the camera is waiting.” Jaebum encourages, voice filled with excitement.

“Your muse is here.” Jinyoung calls back, eyes still persistently on Youngjae despite Jaebum’s instruction. Youngjae pulls at the strap of his bookbag uselessly as he swallows under Jinyoung's intense scrutiny.

If the eyes are really windows to the soul, then all Youngjae can see within Jinyoung’s soul is unforgiving heat and burning flame.

He wonders what Jinyoung sees in his.

Jaebum turns around and sees Youngjae, greeting him with soft, genuine smile. He calls out “Oh Youngjae!”

Youngjae bows respectfully, about to apologize, but Jaebum cuts in with a casual shrug “Sorry I got sidetracked by Jinyoung. He came to visit and I saw a photo opportunity.”

“Cheapskate.” Jinyoung calls out, Youngjae turns to look at him just in time to see him pulls the puppy up into his lap. Youngjae’s pretty sure he just got turned into a puddle of goo at how soft Jinyoung is around animal.

Hotter than Adonis and filled with gentleness. Youngjae’s pretty sure he’s visibly swooning now.

The older model’s eyes flick up to meet Youngjae’s, gaze intense, sharp, intimate. Youngjae's back straighten as if struck, his breath is robbed right out of his lungs. Jinyoung continues speaking to Jaebum without taking his eyes off of Youngjae “I’m charging you for this.”

Youngjae feels electricity sparking the air between them, a shiver running up his back from the intensity of Jinyoung's gaze.

Jaebum laughs, pulling Youngjae's attention from Jinyoung momentarily “Feel free to, you punk. You know I can afford you ten time over.”

Jinyoung blinks again and looks down at the dog when she yips at him excitedly, demanding his attention. He leans down to kiss her head softly and Youngjae is a goner. He turns to look at Youngjae seriously this time and steps forward until they’re nearly chest to chest. Youngjae holds in his breathe, a mixture of excitement and fear boiling hot in his stomach.

Jinyoung gives him a toothy smile, he takes another step forward and warns “If there's a next time, try to be professional and come on time.

Youngjae swallows, chest constricting at how close he is to Jinyoung. Youngjae knows that if he dares take a deep breathe, his chest will expand, expand, expand, and it will definitely touch Jinyoung's broad chest. He is so eager to inhale, to breathe in the air that Jinyoung's breathing out, to take in the scent of Jinyoung and bask in his radiating presence.

Youngjae gets dizzy just from the thought of it.

And fire is burning hotly in the pit of his stomach.

But another part of him is so afraid to breath, afraid that one shaky inhale or exhale would send Jinyoung riling back. And Youngjae'd hate to lose the burning sensation of being under Park Jinyoung's scrutiny and being so close to his body heat.

There's a sharp exhale from Jinyoung and his breathe washes over Youngjae's lips hotly. Youngjae gasps, he looks down only to look back up and sees Jinyoung's eyes trained on his lips. Youngjae's tongue darts out to wet them in anticipation.

The puppy barks up at them enthusiastically and Youngjae looks down to see her wagging her tail by Jinyoung's legs. As if burnt, Jinyoung stumbles back and falls into Jaebum's chest. He turns around to look at the photographer and the two share a silent conversation for a moment before Jinyoung pushes off and walk away with the puppy following him around.

Jaebum looks at him funnily but says with a reassuring smile “Don’t mind Jinyoung. He’s not very used to new people.”

Youngjae blinks and realizes that Jaebum is talking to him. He bows “Oh no, Jinyoung-sunbaenim was right, I should be on time. I’m sorry Jaebum-sshi.”

“Call me hyung, please. And it’s fine.” Jaebum shrugs. “Now, why don’t we get you set up with the outfits for the indoor shooting?”

Youngjae nods, following Jaebum to the prep area at the corner.

-

The overnight photoshoot is set in two parts: the first one is an indoor shoot and the second one is an outdoor shoot at the rooftop at dawn. They’re hoping the rain won’t come tomorrow morning, Jaebum wants some fresh and inspiring shots with the rising sun.

Also, there’s no fixed concept to the photoshoot. Jaebum lets Youngjae do whatever he likes on set: plays with the dog, lie around and nearly fall asleep, pose stiffly. Whatever comes to mind, Youngjae is free to do. At one point, he requests the crew to put on some music and dances to it, imitating Yugyeom’s elegant movements with his own clumsy limbs.

“Oh! That’s great. It’s awkward but great, keep doing it. And don’t hold in your laughter, it makes you look gorgeous.” Jaebum encourages, his face half hidden behind the camera. Youngjae really laughs this time, embarrassed, tugging his face away into the croak of his shoulders and laugh until he’s a half-asleep mess on the ground. The puppy is licking at his face happily, making him sighs, and Jaebum’s camera keeps on clicking.

The photographer asks “You’re not asleep are you, Youngjae?”

Youngjae laughs again and rolls onto his side. He replies with a whining tone “I’m not, hyungnim!”

He opens his eyes to see Jinyoung standing a few steps away from Jaebum with a paper cup in hand. His eyes are trained intensely on Youngjae, like he’s dissecting him, stripping him of his defense, of his clothes, of his being. He can see the heat and the burning flame behind Jinyoung's eyes. Youngjae swallows thickly, head heavy with want. The stale air sparks with electricity again and Youngjae inhales sharply, as if shocked. He sits up, body turned toward Jinyoung like the flowers toward the sun. The line of Jinyoung’s mouth tightens.

The puppy barks at him, attracting Jinyoung’s attention.

Youngjae doesn’t know why but he’s literally waiting with batted breath for the older man’s reaction.

He gets none.

He’s not even sure what reaction to what thing he’s waiting to get.

The clicking and flashing of the camera ceases and Jaebum hums thoughtfully, removing his camera from his face. His fingers are fiddling with the buttons on the device as he looks up from his camera. He asks his friend “Why are you still here?”

No answer is given as Jinyoung's hold tighten on his paper cup. Jaebum pulls the electronic back up to his eye levels and train his viewfinder on Youngjae. A snapshot, the light flashing right into his eyes but Youngjae barely blinks. His entire being is tuned to the melody of Jinyoung's existence on the set.

Jaebum turns his camera to Jinyoung, as if following Youngjae’s line of sight, and makes an appreciative noise. He tells the older model "Jinyoung, get behind the camera."

Jinyoung makes a show of putting down his cup, gaze still steadily on Youngjae as he gracefully steps into the limelight. The glaring light turn soft, mellow, as if giving into Jinyoung’s halo. The older looks at him pointedly and Youngjae exhales shakily and pushes off the ground, legs just as shaky as his breathe as he tries to step off set. Jaebum clicks his tongue “Youngjae, stay.”

Jinyoung inhales sharply and turns to glare at Jaebum over his shoulders. Youngjae feels unusually naked without Jinyoung's gaze on him.

Jaebum makes a confused noise at whatever expression Jinyoung's wearing before he says coolly "I'm paying you, so stop being difficult and start posing with Youngjae."

"No." He replies and Jaebum is baffled. He's opens his mouth as if to say something but decides against it and settles for an eye roll. Jinyoung turns his attention to Youngjae, he looks like he has something to say to Youngjae but the both of them are stuck in a stalemate of half-steps and intense gaze. Youngjae swallows thickly, waiting for Jinyoung to say something only for the older man to turn swiftly on his heels and says “I’m leaving.”

Jaebum frowns, looking between Youngjae’s stricken face and Jinyoung’s retreating back. Then his expression morphs into amusement and he calls out “Text me when you get home!”

“Yes dad.” Jinyoung replies, voice muffled by the distant. Jaebum shakes his head with a chuckle, passing his camera to his assistant by the monitor. He turns to Youngjae with smirk and beckons him over with a wagging finger. Youngjae goes over to see pictures of him being displayed on the screen. He blushes.

Jaebum points out after a short while “You know, you look very good when your pictures are candid.”

Youngjae laughs, feeling a bit drunk and dazed even though he hasn’t had any alcohol. Jaebum looks at him funnily and he tells him “A friend of mine said the exact same thing.”

“Oh, and who would that be? I must make acquaintance with someone who think you’re a beauty.” Jaebum asks back playfully, lips curving up flirtatiously and he angles his hip toward Youngjae. Youngjae blushes, shy that Jaebum is flirting so openly, and right in front of his assistants too. The younger replies “A photographer friend called Bambam. He’s actually one of the founders of ATK and he’s such a big fan of yours.”

Jaebum hums “Really?” He asks eventually. “And what about you?”

Youngjae hums in return, confused. Jaebum leans forward and asks, voice low and husky, “Are you a fan of mine too Youngjae?”

They’re close now, Youngjae notices, breathe mingling in the close proximity and Youngjae can feel the heat radiating from Jaebum. His gaze is sharp, piercing; but there’s no electricity, no heat, no shivers. Youngjae is disappointed. He takes a step back with a smile, the magic is broken and Jaebum straightens, the sexy smirk on his lips falls momentarily.

“Of course, I am hyungnim,” Youngjae replies with a smile “It’s hard not to be a fan of your work when they’re all so beautiful.”

This time, it’s Jaebum who blushes and smiles shyly as if he’s never been praised before. It’s silly. Youngjae’s sure he has received even more elaborated praises.

Boldly, Youngjae says unsurely “You know, I’ve been wondering… Your works are always so aesthetically pleasing and so beautifully artsy, and I’m just… me?”

Jaebum’s eyes traces the lines of his face for a moment before they flicker down to the monitor, his assistants working quickly on the mouse and keyboards. There’s a small smile on his lips as he replies “There’s this something about you Youngjae. It’s new and exciting and different and I want to capture that. Whenever I look at you, there’s always something fun and refreshing and other people agree too. A lot of photographers ask me about you and your contact info and a few editors I’ve worked with are quite taken with your spreads in Nylon, you know. Some of the models too.”

Youngjae makes a noise, unbelieving, and Jaebum replies with a knowing smile “Well I know for sure that Jinyoung agrees with me.”

At that, Youngjae is surprised and he feels like a deer caught in the headlight with his eyes wide open and mouth parted in disbelief. Jaebum laughs at his expression and asks “Did that comes as a surprise?”

“I-” Youngjae struggles to find the right words and finally settles with a soft “Yes.”

“He doesn’t sound like he likes me very much.” Youngjae admits.

“Jinyoungies doesn’t sound like he likes a lot of people Youngjae-ah, and being an asshole is his default mode.” Jaebum replies, hips leaning against the chair of his assistant. Youngjae hums and says as casually as he could “You seem to know him well.”

Jaebum hums and teases “Wouldn’t you want to know~”

Youngjae stutters, blushing furiously. Jaebum laughs and answers “I know him well, yes.”

Silence follow them and Jaebum pushes off the chair. Youngjae follows eagerly, waiting for the older man to elaborate. Jaebum says nothing on the matter, just turns to look at him over his shoulder with a smirk. The older asks “Well aren’t you eager to know more about Jinyoung?”

Youngjae stops mid-step, face hot at the accusation, and he protests “No I’m not!”

His voice is surprisingly steady. Thank god for small mercy.

Jaebum turns around with a hand on his hip and points out with amusement “You’re following me around like an eager puppy.”

Youngjae pouts “I’m just waiting for instructions!”

“First of all,” Jaebum replies with a raised brow “We’re done with the photoshoot for now.”

Youngjae’s cheeks puff up at getting caught and waits for the second part. Jaebum continues “and secondly, you’re blushing.”

Youngjae’s hands comes up to slap his own cheeks in embarrassment, making Jaebum throws his head back in laughter. Youngjae continues his pouting.

“But if you must know, Jinyoungie is actually a very nice guy. Being as well-known as he is… it’s different; difficult. But give him a try yeah?” Jaebum tells him. Youngjae’s head whips up to stare at Jaebum. He’s very, very confused, so he asks “What?”

Jaebum just smiles that little feline smile of his and walks off with a knowing look in his eyes. Youngjae feels like he just missed something very important.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sorry excuse of an unresolved sexual tension lmao  
> i'm a disgrace to the UST tag ┐(￣ー￣)┌

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/noona96n) or [curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/noona96n) if that's more of your thing  
> follow my [twitter fic account](https://twitter.com/noona96nwrite) for updates and rants about my fics


End file.
